Another One Bites the Dust
| released = 1980 | format = | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = |disco }} | length = 3:35 | label = | writer = John Deacon | producer = | prev_title = Play the Game | prev_year = 1980 | next_title = Need Your Loving Tonight | next_year = 1980 | misc = }} }} "Another One Bites the Dust" is a song by the British rock band Queen. Written by bass guitarist John Deacon, the song featured on the group's eighth studio album The Game (1980). The song was a worldwide hit, charting number one on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 for three weeks, from 4 October to 18 October (their second number-one single in the country). The song spent 15 weeks in the Billboard top 10 (the longest running top ten song of 1980), including 13 weeks in the top five, and 31 weeks total on the chart (more than any other song in 1980). It reached number two on the Hot Soul Singles chart and the Disco Top 100 chart, and number seven on the UK Singles Chart. The song is credited as Queen's best-selling single, with sales of over 7 million copies. This version was ranked at number 34 on Billboard's All-Time Top Songs. . Billboard. The song won an American Music Award for Favorite Rock Single and also garnered a Grammy Award nomination for Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal. "Another One Bites the Dust" has been covered, remixed and sampled by many artists since its release, and has also appeared in TV shows, commercials, films and other media. The song is also commonly used at sports events, aimed at the defeated opponent. History John Deacon's bass line was inspired by "Good Times" by the disco group Chic. In an interview with NME, Chic co-founder Bernard Edwards stated, "That Queen record came about because that Queen bass player ... spent some time hanging out with us at our studio." Excerpt from Recording sessions – produced by Reinhold Mack at Musicland Studios in Munich (West Germany) – consisted of Deacon playing almost all instruments: bass guitar, piano, electric guitar, and handclaps. Roger Taylor added a drum loop and Brian May contributed noises with his guitar and an Eventide Harmonizer. There are no synthesisers in the song: all effects are created by piano, electric guitars and drums, with subsequent tape playback performed in reverse at various speeds. Finally, sound effects were run through the harmonizer for further processing. The effect of the harmonizer can be heard clearly in the "swirling" nature of the sound immediately before the first lyric. In early live performances, Taylor sang lead on the chorus, as opposed to the studio version sung entirely by Mercury. As the song became more well-known, the band could rely on audiences to sing the chorus by themselves. After attending a Queen concert in Los Angeles, Michael Jackson suggested to Freddie Mercury backstage that "Another One Bites the Dust" be released as a single. At the 1981 American Music Awards on 30 January, "Another One Bites the Dust" won the award for Favorite Pop/Rock Single. The song also garnered Queen a Grammy nomination for Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal. It lost to Bob Seger's Against the Wind. The music video for "Another One Bites the Dust" was filmed at Reunion Arena in Dallas, Texas. The song also appears in Queen's '' Greatest Hits'' album in 1981. The song was used in a preliminary cut of Rocky III, before being replaced by Survivor's "Eye of the Tiger". "When one of my idols, Brian May, attended one of our shows in Los Angeles in 1984, he brought up that subject," recalled Survivor guitarist Frankie Sullivan, to whom Sylvester Stallone had supplied a copy of the movie. "I offered to send him a copy of the tape, which I still own." Alleged backward masking In the early 80s, "Another One Bites the Dust" was one of many popular rock songs that Christian evangelists alleged contained subliminal messages through a technique called backmasking. It was claimed that the chorus, when played in reverse, can be heard as "Decide to smoke marijuana", "It's fun to smoke marijuana", or "Start to smoke marijuana". A spokeswoman for Hollywood Records (Queen's current US label) has denied that the song contains such a message. Queen comments on the song }} }} Use in medical training "Another One Bites the Dust" was used in a study to train medical professionals to provide the correct number of chest compressions per minute while performing CPR. The bassline has close to 110 beats per minute, and 100–120 chest compressions per minute are recommended by the British Heart Foundation, and endorsed by the Resuscitation Council (UK). Charts and certifications Weekly charts Original release Reissues Year-end charts Certifications }} !scope="row"|United States (RIAA) (physical) |Platinum |3,000,000 |- !scope="row"|United States (RIAA) (digital) |4x Platinum |1,156,000Grein, Paul (23 September 2010). . Chart Watch. Yahoo! Music. All-time charts Hollywood Records remixes The first official remix of "Another One Bites The Dust" was Phase 5's Long Dusted B-Boy Version, which was released on the Hollywood BASIC compilation BASIC Beats Sampler in early 1992. The remix featured a new rap verse by Money-B of Raw Fusion and contained many samples from other records including, but not limited to, "Flash" by Queen themselves, "The Breaks" by Kurtis Blow, "I Know You Got Soul" by Eric B. & Rakim, "Good Times" by Chic, "Hyperbolicsyllabicsesquedalymistic" by Isaac Hayes and "It's Too Funky in Here" by James Brown. Dave Ogilvie edited the Phase 5 remix for inclusion on the April 1992 compilation BASIC Queen Bootlegs removing profanity from the rap verse and problematic samples due to copyright clearance. A separate remix by Onyx producer ChySkillz was due to appear featuring rap verses by Ice Cube, Hi-C and Manson. Ogilvie also recorded his own remix in sessions for the album, but did this not feature on the final track listing. All four versions have since leaked. Wyclef Jean remix | format = | recorded = 1998 | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = 4:20 | label = DreamWorks | writer = John Deacon | producer = | chronology = Queen | prev_title = No-One but You (Only the Good Die Young) | prev_year = 1997 | next_title = Under Pressure (Rah Mix) | next_year = 1999 | misc = }} In 1998, American rapper Wyclef Jean covered and remixed the song for the film Small Soldiers. His version also features rap verses from Pras Michel and Free. The track also appears on Queen's compilation Greatest Hits III, released in 1999, and on Pras' debut album, Ghetto Supastar, released in 1998. Background It enjoyed the most success in the United Kingdom, where it entered the chart at number 5, two places higher than the original its highest chart position, going on to spend six weeks on the chart. It also reached the top 10 in Finland. It charted number 18, number 23, number 50 and number 62 in New Zealand, Austria, Sweden and France, respectively. The music video for this version was directed by Michel Gondry. The song became Pras' third United Kingdom Top 10 hit from his debut solo album Ghetto Supastar, following the title track and follow-up single Blue Angels. However, Pras was not available for the filming of the video, and rapper Canibus recorded a new verse to take his place. This version was used only for the promotional video. Track listing * American CD single # "Another One Bites the Dust" (Radio Edit) – 4:00 # "Another One Bites the Dust" (LP Version) – 4:20 # "Another One Bites the Dust" (Instrumental) – 4:17 # "Another One Bites the Dust" (Acappella) – 4:45 * UK CD single # "Another One Bites the Dust" (New LP Version) – 4:20 # "Another One Bites the Dust" (Team 1 Black Rock Star Main Pass Mix) – 4:46 # "Another One Bites the Dust" (Team 1 Black Rock Star Radio Edit) – 4:17 * German CD single # "Another One Bites the Dust" (Small Soldiers Remix) – 4:20 # "Rock and Roll (Part 2) (Dutch Remix)" (instrumental) (performed by Gary Glitter) – 3:51 # "Another One Bites the Dust" (Instrumental) – 4:17 * German CD single # "Another One Bites the Dust" (Radio Edit) – 4:00 # "Another One Bites the Dust" (Instrumental) – 4:17 Weekly charts Queen vs. The Miami Project | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = 3:22 | label = Positiva | writer = John Deacon | producer = | chronology = Queen | prev_title = Reaching Out | prev_year = 2005 | next_title = Say It's Not True | next_year = 2007 }} The song was remixed again in 2006. The single reached the UK Top 40, peaking at number 31, credited to Queen vs The Miami Project. The lead remix was by Cedric Gervais & Second Sun for which a new video was filmed. Track listing * 7" picture disc vinyl # "Another One Bites the Dust" (Cedric Gervais & Second Sun Radio Edit) # "Another One Bites the Dust" (Original Version) * CD single # "Another One Bites the Dust" (Cedric Gervais & Second Sun Radio Edit) # "Another One Bites the Dust" (Cedric Gervais & Second Sun Vocal Mix) # "Another One Bites the Dust" (Oliver Koletski Remix) # "Another One Bites the Dust" (A Skillz Remix) # "Another One Bites the Dust" (Soul Avengerz Remix) # "Another One Bites the Dust" (DJ Pedro & Oliver Berger) # "Another One Bites the Dust" (Cedric Gervais & Second Sun Radio Edit) (video) * Digital download EP # "Another One Bites the Dust" (Cedric Gervais & Second Sun Radio Edit) # "Another One Bites the Dust" (Cedric Gervais & Second Sun Vocal Mix) # "Another One Bites the Dust" (Oliver Koletski Remix) # "Another One Bites the Dust" (A Skillz Remix) # "Another One Bites the Dust" (Soul Avengerz Remix) # "Another One Bites the Dust" (DJ Pedro & Oliver Berger) Weekly charts Certifications Captain Jack version | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = 3:48 | label = | writer = John Deacon | producer = | chronology = Captain Jack | prev_title = Little Boy | prev_year = 1996 | next_title = Together and Forever | next_year = 1997 }} In 1996, Queen Dance Traxx and German Eurodance group Captain Jack covered the song for the album Queen Dance Traxx 1 and released it as a single in October 1996. The song reached number 5 in Finland and peaked at number 12 in the Netherlands. It also reached number 33 in Austria, number 41 in Belgium and number 61 in Germany. The music video for this version was directed by Rudi Dolezal and was filmed in Berlin, Germany. Track listing # "Another One Bites the Dust" (Radio Mix) – 3:48 # "Another One Bites the Dust" (Club Mix) – 5:29 Remixed by Hal & Dj Ufuk a.k.a. Helmut Apel & Ufuk Yildirim # "Another One Bites the Dust" (DJs Extended Mix) – 6:23 Weekly charts Other versions In 1980, "Weird Al" Yankovic recorded a parody of "Another One Bites the Dust" with "Another One Rides the Bus"; the narrator laments about a crowded public bus. "Another One Rides the Bus" became so popular that Yankovic's first television appearance was a performance of the song on The Tomorrow Show (April 21, 1981) with Tom Snyder. See also *List of best-selling singles *[[List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1980|List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1980]] *List of Cash Box Top 100 number-one singles of 1980 *List of number-one singles of 1980 (Canada) *List of number-one singles of 1981 (Spain) References External links *Official YouTube videos: original music video, Live at Wembley, Live at the Bowl, Queen + Paul Rodgers *Lyrics from Queen official website: version from Live Magic, version from Return of the Champions *polyhex.com UK Singles Chart runs * Category:1980 songs Category:1980 singles Category:1996 singles Category:1998 singles Category:2006 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Disco songs Category:DreamWorks Records singles Category:Elektra Records singles Category:EMI Records singles Category:Funk rock songs Category:Hollywood Records singles Category:Mute Records singles Category:Number-one singles in Spain Category:Pras songs Category:Queen (band) songs Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by Jerry Duplessis Category:Song recordings produced by Reinhold Mack Category:Songs written by John Deacon Category:Wyclef Jean songs